1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for teaching, composing and improvising music using ordinary musical instruments that use the equal tempered 12 tone chromatic scale. Many types of instruments can be fitted with the invention in question but the more important ones are those that use a keyboard, percussion, strings or frets. Specifically, in its preferred state, the field of the present invention involves an input system consisting of twelve switches, each of which switches represent a pitch class of the equal tempered 12 tone chromatic scale, which switches are so wired that each is independent of the others, with the switches arranged in a circular like pattern showing in graphic form the constant ratio relationship between the pitch classes; and an output system controlled by the switches displaying the pitch classes chosen on the playing surface of the instrument so used by illumination means with the switches themselves also illumined when in an on state, indicating the precise place on the instrument where the pitch classes can be stopped or depressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous teaching devices were designed to provide various display situations mechanically and in a more pre-programed rather than music like way. In all of these patents one mechanical act initiates a display, only on the surface of the instrument and not showing how it is formed, to be imitated by the player. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,256 pre-programed data initiates a display of lights sequentially lit on the instrument together with a sound guide to help the player imitate the piece as it is playing. The player has no control over nor can he change the selection. Another invention issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,072 provides for a chord selection device, also imitated by the player, involving 12 pushbuttons which can only be pushed one at a time which cause the chord to be displayed on keyboard instruments in all their octaves by circuitry that includes fiber optics. The player need only press one of the buttons for a major chord to be displayed. And only one change can be made in that chord which is the same for all chords chosen. Still another device, suitable primarily for stringed and fretted instruments, was given U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,867, wherein the display means consist of an x-y grid system of lights, one alongside the neck of the instrument and the other across the frets. This used in conjunction with a programmable digital system provides for a sequential display of single x and single y light combinations, the intersection point of which will provide the location of various notes and their time values, in accordance with the pre-programed piece that has been entered into the memory of the device. A change in a note can only be made by a complicated digital adjustment.
Although all of the aforementioned inventions are, perhaps, successful in accomplishing the goals for which they were designed, none prior provide the built in variability and ease of change inherent in the present invention and which is completely under the control of the player and subject to any changes he wishes to make.